


Akechi didn't know kisses feel like heaven

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Feelings, Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sort Of, Traitor Ryuji, cuteness, let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Two boys who have crushes on each other, together in Mementos-nothing could happen right?Right?(wrong)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Akechi didn't know kisses feel like heaven

“So, I saw that Morgana was upset, and I, like, helped him. Said he was cool and that he was helpful and shit. He bought it, too.” Ryuji nonchalantly swung his bat at his side, talking calmly while Shadows ran from them. They were too powerful for this floor. “But his ego ate it all up and he got all proud. Hella annoying.”

Akechi smiled sympathetically at him, knowing how difficult it was to carry on acting when the only thing you wanted to do was throw the person you were talking to out of the window. “We’ll get our revenge soon.”

“I don’t wanna be in that group anymore.” Ryuji turned to look at Akechi, a small pout on his face. “I wish I could just be with you, Akechi.”

Akechi blushed, the words echoing around his brain, and he frantically tried to memorise Ryuji’s expression as it was just too cute for him not to. Scratching his neck, he laughed awkwardly before turning away and spotting a shadow. “Shoot, Skull.”

Akechi liked the way Ryuji fought. It lacked grace, but it had a certain rhythm and ruthlessness that made Akechi unable to keep his eyes off him, constantly gazing as Ryuji blew up a shadow into pieces or whacked them with a bat so hard their faces smashed in. Akechi smirked, following up a particularly strong attack with a Megidoloan, cheering with Ryuji when the shadows dissolved into dust. The collected the money together, breathing heavily through large smiles. Akechi stopped collecting the gold, watching Ryuji talk about something excitedly, quickly turning away when Ryuji frowned at him.

_Real smart, Akechi, he saw you staring._

Steam flying out of his ears, Akechi tried to ignore his blush that was creeping down his neck and laughed. Ryuji laughed with him, eyes darting down to look at Akechi’s lips. Akechi faltered. Did he see that right?

“Akechi, you ok?” Ryuji leaned in closer, worriedly looking into his eyes.

And unless Akechi was wrong, there was a blush on his face as well.

“Maybe we should go back-”

Akechi’s brain simultaneously yelled at him to do it and to stop before he ruined everything. It was too late for him to stop, his body already leaning closer and his lips locking with Ryuji’s, heart thumping. The kiss felt like heaven, all of the unresolved feelings and tension spilling out onto the floor like a waterfall, and in that moment, Akechi felt happier than he had ever been. He pulled back, lips immediately regretting the loss and waited nervously for Ryuji’s reaction. Ryuji’s eyes were wide and staring at him, bat on the floor.

He wondered for a second if he had done the wrong thing, did Ryuji hate him, had he ruined it all? But Ryuji stepped back from the kiss, bright red and flustered, hands held in front of his face. “W-wait-you liked me too?” Ryuji asked, falling to his knees when Akechi nodded. “All this time…Ugh-I’m dizzy….” Akechi, all the weight lifted from his shoulders for the first time in a while, held out his hand for Ryuji to hold and led him out of Mementos.

He was right. Ryuji _was_ cute when he was flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO WE GOT THE KISS!


End file.
